Heart of a Champion
by Tankrhi
Summary: After winning the Christmas Bowl, our heroes have been invited to play a team from America who won their state title in a exhibition match Sena learns that to these boys Football is more then a game and the Devil Bats are given more then what they bargain for. Rated T for Foul language and strong themes
1. Chapter 1

Eye Shield 21: Heart of the game

Author Note: Eye Shield 21 work was written by Riichiro Inagaki, illustrated by Yuske Murata, and published by Shueisha with the English publication by Viz Media and the animation is done by Studio Gallop be support the original content. Also my first fanfiction I'm posting not really the best at this so any helpful advice on making this story better and I will be grateful to hear it.

Prologue:

Ohio State Championship Game

It was pouring down rain in (pick a city in Ohio) as the Pitbulls were playing the Gladiators in a close 14-14 game looking like it was going to head into overtime as the Gladiators were starting to drive down the field to either score the game winning touchdown or field goal when the Gladiators quarterback Christian Couch attempted a pass but was hit in the back by the Pitbulls star line backer Jack Taylor.

Announcer: "Couch drops back to pass... and is sacked PITBULLS FOOTBALL! PITBULLS FOOTBALL! 1 minute and 5 seconds to go and the Gladiators cough of the ball at their own 20 yard line with the score tied up at 14-14." looking on as the Quarterback was on the ground grasping at his knee as he continued to announce the game "Now the Quarterback is down looks like Zane Knocks ended his career it wouldn't be the first time."

On the field:

Knocks: looking at the injured quarterback mocking him by saying "Quit your whining you still have your other knee." then walking off the field not seeing the angry look in the eyes of star Linebacker Jack Taylor for the Gladiators.

Taylor: looking at the defense before they ran on the field saying "Let's go everyone we got this" his declaration caused everyone on the defense to shout as they put their helmets back on as he ran out on the field looking around he saw the running back eye balling him as he said "I have something special for you."

Quarterback: shouting "SET... BLUE 23... BLUE 23... HUT" suddenly he turned to give the ball to his running back who was promptly greeted by getting his head taken off by Taylor who blew past a double team block from his interior offensive linemen causing the back to fumble, he tried to dive on the ball but was knocked out of the way by the Gladiator's defensive end who was also diving for the ball.

Taylor: picking up the ball and running down the field with only a wide receiver in close range as he made a lunge at his feet. But he only gave the poor receiver a nice stiff arm into the mud as he ran into the end zone with roughly 45 seconds left on the clock. As he handed the ball over to the official he smirked at Knocks who was glaring daggers back at Taylor.

The game ended on the next possession when the Pitbulls muffed the kick off and then attempted two long passes with the second attempt being intercepted by a Gladiator safety with no time remaining the final image of the game was the various members of the Gladiators tackling each other and sliding in the mud celebrating their first state championship in school history. Prologue end

Author's note: sorry for the short chapter setting up the team that will play the heroes from Eye Shield 21 and if the situation sounds similar watch blitz the league 2 opening scene when playing season mode


	2. Chapter 2

Eye Shield 21: Heart of the game

Chapter 1 Major Challenge as the season continues.

A week has past the Deimon Devil Bats won the Christmas Bowl and now were celebrating their victory back at their school when their team manager Mamori Anezaki, and their Quarterback and team captain Yoichi Hiruma walked in. They looked liked they had just finished a giant argument with one another.

Mamori: looking at Hiruma "You cannot be serious at the moment?"

Hiruma: smirking "I am dead serious." then seeing the team all looking at him with a questioning look.

Sena: looks at the two "Are you guys okay?" then backing away in fear at the unsually evil grin in his quarterbacks eyes "umm... Mamori what's going on? I don't like the look in Hiruma's eyes."

Mamori: pinching the bridge of her nose saying "I'm sorry Sena it's just..."

Hiruma: shouting as he pulled out a grenade launcher saying "We have been invited to play in the New Years High school Classic." the news shocked everyone in the room.

Sena: looking confused asking "New Years High school Classic... w...what's that? He then turned to his coach who had just walked into the room.

Coach Sakaki: sighing at his team "The New Years High school Classic is a special exhibition game also called the International Bowl it's where the highest rated teams in Japan travel to America to play a game against the top rated teams from America. We were invited after our victory in the Christmas Bowl sunny over there has already accepted the invitation to play in the game we will be going to play now." the declaration has shocked every member on the team who were really looking forward to enjoy their recent victory now they were going to play one more game.

Hiruma: then walking over to a computer saying to everyone "they are announcing the team we're going to be playing soon and where our game will be taking place in."

Mamori: looking at the computer asking "So Hiruma care to explain how we got a computer in the locker room here?"

Hiruma: smiled "the computer club owed me a favor and I recently cashed in on that favor" he then read the head line on the International Bowl website saying "Hmm it says we are playing the state champions of Ohio a team called the Gladiators sounds interesting."

Sena: looking at the teams logo "Gladiators and state champions of Ohio?"

Coach Sakaki: sighing "America doesn't have a championship game for the whole country like we have every individual state has their own state title game."

Sena: sighing and saying "I understand so we are going to play a team from Ohio is that a problem?"

Coach Sakaki: saying "You have no idea Sena." sighing and opening up a second bottle of sake "In Ohio American Football is more than a sport. They treat it like a way of life, it's almost a second religion for them, so I suggest we get ourselves ready both physically and mentally."

End of Chapter

Author Note: Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please send your criticisms.


	3. Chapter 3

Eye Shield 21: Heart of the game

Author Note: Eye Shield 21 work was written by Riichiro Inagaki, illustrated by Yuske Murata, and published by Shueisha with the English publication by Viz Media and the animation is done by Studio Gallop be support the original content. Also my first fanfiction I'm posting not really the best at this so any helpful advice on making this story better and I will be grateful to hear it

Chapter 2 Meet the Gladiators

Author's Note: this is going to be a longer chapter as I am introducing the team captains of the opposing team the Gladiators. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

In the weight room of the High school for the Gladiator's the various members were going through a typical work out lead by the two team captains Jack Taylor, and Anna Dawkins. The Gladiator's a season prior to Dawkins, and Taylors arrival were considered the laughing stock of Ohio High school football only winning 3 games in 2 years when Taylor transferred from the inner city of Cleveland, and Dawkins was a transfer from Philadelphia Pennsylvania, the team had went on to have a record of 8 wins and 2 losses then made it through the playoffs to win the state championship.

Anna was one of the team captains for the Gladiators. Her dad was a former NFL star turned head coach, though she was a woman she quickly won her teammates over with her drive and willingness to hit players with no regard for her own self preservation, she was the teams starting strong safety as well as the special team captain known as the Blood Hound she's was widely considered the hardest hitter on the team. Even known to knock a player or two out unconscious or even send a player or three to the hospital. Though she may have been a football player to see her out side of her uniform most people would confuse her for a typical high school girl. She had long black hair with green eyes. She was currently leading the other defensive backs in their lifting session while she was called the the Blood Hound by the local news papers, her teammates gave her an unofficial nickname Big Sister the Taskmaster. While on the field she was about approachable as a rabid pitbull off the field she was one of the most caring people anyone was to ever meet.

John Taylor did not have the upbringing that Anna had coming from a family where his dad was sent to prison on a life sentence days after he was born, though his mother tried her best she just could never meet ends meet to take care of a young Taylor causing the state of Ohio to step in a bringing him into a foster home where he started to develop a cold and uncaring personality to the point where his elementary school teachers suspected he was being abused by his foster parents. His life was changed for the better one day his Freshman year when was walking home from school when one of the high school football coaches noticed he was walking alone and decided to give him a ride home when the Young Taylor walked inside the coach heard noises of scream yelling and glass breaking the alarm caused the coach to call the local authorities as they were able to make it in time to save the kid and get him out of the situation and take the kids into custody and after some convincing from the coach on his wife they manage to adopt Taylor into their home, this coach noticed the kids pent up anger and decided it would be beneficial to have and outlet to vent his anger, Taylor decided to give football a try and his freshman year he learned pretty quickly he had a knack for playing Outside Linebacker to rush the quarterback, and hit running backs. His one year on the freshman team opened a lot of doors as his coach wanted him to play varsity as a true freshman some local college scouts even went as far to compare him to Derrick Thomas the Hall of Fame Linebacker from Kansas City. The kid stood 6 feet 4 inches and was built like a brick wall. He had short brown hair with hazel colored eyes. He still maintained his outwardly core personality though when people got to know him he was more driven than everyone on the field he had the leadership style that actions spoke louder than words. He was the defensive team captain and the teams heart and soul.

On the Offensive side of the ball they were lead by their leading rusher Michael Christian he was the son of the local pastor. He wasn't gifted with speed, or strength like most he wasn't even blessed with great size like Taylor only standing at 5 Feet 5 inches he had what most people called and average build, though when people saw him run they knew he was something special he had most people called a lions heart that made him near to impossible to tackle on their first attempt he was even known to take opposing defensive players on a ride by carrying them across the goal line. At school he was the complete opposite of his two teammates John Taylor, and Anna Dawkins he was more the out going type though in school he was a honor roll student sporting a 4.0 Grade Point average, he had multiple offers to continue his playing career in college for some smaller schools. He was the leader of the offensive skill position.

At the end of the work out they were approached by the athletic director, as well as their head coach Bear Allen the two both had smiles on their faces. As the Coach stepped forward.

Coach Allen: looking at the players who were talking among themselves saying "Can I have your attention please everyone listen now."

Taylor: standing up shouting at his teammates "EVERYONE SHUT UP THE MAN'S TRYING TO SPEAK." his out burst caught everyone's attention.

Coach Allen: coughing to compose himself "Thank you Taylor." he then faced his team "Alright the athletic director wanted to address us with some news I think you will all find rather interesting."

Athletic Director: smiling at the team "As you all know we are the undisputed best team in Ohio as such we have been invited to play in Florida in the annual International Bowl against the best team from Japan Deimon High. I wanted to ask you all if you guys are willing to play one more game."

Anna: standing "With all due respect sir I think I speak for everyone when I say... it would be and insult if we.." then turning towards her teammates and giving everyone a nod before turning back to AD saying "If we didn't go to Florida and kick Deimon's ass." with this declaration every player stood up and cheered in agreement.

Athletic Director: smiled and said "Alright I will let you all know you are sacrificing your winter vacation to play in this game but I will send the details to your families as soon as possible."

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Eye Shield 21: Heart of the game

Author Note: Eye Shield 21 work was written by Riichiro Inagaki, illustrated by Yuske Murata, and published by Shueisha with the English publication by Viz Media and the animation is done by Studio Gallop be support the original content. Also my first fanfiction I'm posting not really the best at this so any helpful advice on making this story better and I will be grateful to hear it

Chapter 3 Deimon departs for America

Tokyo international air port the players and personnel of Deimon High were preparing to board their plane for America where in a couple of days they were going to play a team from America known as the Gladiators to their surprise they were greeted by some familiar faces the Ojo White Knights, as Shin approached Sena.

Shin: standing before Sena "Eye Shield... No Sena."

Sena: shaking in fear "Shin..."

Shin: walked towards his teammates saying to Sena "you guys better not lose because we don't intend on losing."

Himura: smirking at Sena saying "He has a point we are going all this way so let's not embarrass ourselves out." then giving Sena the most evil glare saying "Or else your going to suffer the consequences."

Sena: freaking out "You...You got it Himura."

Mamori: holding a stack of films facing the players of Deimon high saying "The Gladiators sent us game film of their team from this past year and the air line company was kind enough to let us watch their game film while we fly to America (A/N I know that's not how it works but my story my rules).

Himura: evilly thinking to himself 'watch out Gladiators because we are coming for you."

Meanwhile at the Gladiators film room

Coach Allen: facing his players who were all sitting awaiting for the buses to take them to the airport so coach decided to have a impromptu film session on the opposing team. He turned on the tape as the first play featured a long run from the teams running back as he said "Sena "Eye Shield 21" Kobayakawa he's the ace of the team a running back known for his blazing fast speed he doubles as the teams safety and punt/kick returner. In fact some football experts here think he's the best back in high school today."

Taylor: watching the footage with interest said to no one in particular "he won't be so fast when I'm finished with him."

Anna: smirking and saying "you should let him get past you once so I can have my shot at him I want to take his head off."

Michael: smirking as he thought to himself 'so this guy's the best huh well we certainly shall see about that'

On the plane ride the members of Deimon High were watching film as Himura explained every team captain on the team.

Himura: showing a film of a running back get knocked out cold by a Linebacker and saying "That Linebacker is named John Taylor it' says here he the defense's team captain as you can see he's extremely talented." suddenly the heard and annoyed huff turning they see it was the head coach of Ojo Gunpei Shoji.

Sena: looking back saying "coach Shoji what are you doing here?"

Shoji: ignoring the comment from the player saying "Your coach told me he wasn't going to be able to join you so he asked if I could lend you all a hand, any ways about John Taylor is only a second year and is widely considered the best Linebacker in the United States in fact some would say he is in another league even above Shin, though I have to admit among some friends of mine in the United States who coach they've told me he has one issue and it's a major anger issue." to the teams shock and horror Taylor hit another player so hard the players helmet went flying off his head as he stood up and walked away.

Sena: went pale at the site of the hit looking over at Mamori saying "I don't feel so good Mamori."

Mamori: looking angered at Himura saying "are you trying to anger me you knew this team would be a problem and you still accepted to play against these guys."

Shoji: sighing "To be the best you have to be the best so I can see why he accepted this teams challenge. Now getting on to the next big issue" suddenly Himura, and Monta saw a Reciever attempt to make a catch only to be leveled by a strong safety as he said "I don't only know that player by reputation they call them the Blood Hound if your not careful that player will knock your head clean off your shoulders."

Monta: looking as pale as Sena saying "I don't feel to good about this game any more."

Shoji: said "It's your teams job to figure out a way to emerge victorious against this giant task but if anyone can do it I know you all can." he then walked back over to his players wishing them a good day.

Sena: looking at the ground thinking to himself 'he's right this is a giant challenge even if the odds are 1 million to 1 we still have a chance' he then felt a tap on his shoulder looking over to see Suzuna Taki smiling at him

Suzuna: looking at her friend "You'll do just fine Sena I've seen you do the most incredible things on the field before. I know you can do it again."

Sena: smiled at his friends encouragement and said "Thanks for that Suzuna I needed it."

Suzuna: said "no problem Sena."

Sena: laying down and closing his eyes before the plane would land in America and they'd be getting ready for their game against the Gladiators.

End of Chapter


End file.
